O Momento
O Momento é a arma mais poderosa e perigosa em toda a criação, descrita como Devorador de Galáxias, e a qual o Doctor pretendia usar para acabar com a Última Grande Guerra do Tempo. O Momento foi capaz de destruir não só Gallifrey, como os Daleks, e galáxias inteiras em um único momento, daí esta denominação. Além disso, o Momento foi capaz de penetrar lacres temporais e abrir fendas no tecido da criação, chamadas fissuras temporais, que permitiria que pessoas e objetos passassem de um período de tempo a outro, alcançando um conhecimento transdimensional do passado e do futuro. Isto se estendeu a eventos que estavam lacrados no tempo. O Momento possui uma interface senciente com habilidades telepáticas, que faz com que ele possa ler os pensamentos e as memórias daqueles que pretendem usá-lo. A interface pode também tomar a forma de outras pessoas, como a de Rose Tyler, como uma projeção holográfica. O Momento pode tambpem mudar sua aparência de caixa com engrenagens para uma estação com formato de caixa e um grande botão vermelho-rubi em cima de uma haste, com uma base similar à forma de uma pétala de rosa. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) De acordo com o General, o Momento foi a última criação dos Anciãos de Gallifrey. Seu sistema operacional era tão sofisticado, tão avançado, que ele acabou desenvolvendo uma consciência. os Time Lords temiam seu julgamento moral, e por isso o Momento nunca foi usado. Ao tentar iniciá-lo, o War Doctor se mostrou não familiarizado com os controles e o sistema operacional do Momento.(TV: The Day of the Doctor) De acordo com outra versão, no entanto, o Oitavo Doctor criou o Momento durante a Guerra, a partir de uma De-mat Gun modificada e com a ajuda da Grande Chave de Rassilon. (HQ: The Forgotten, Don't Step on the Grass) O Doctor então a usou para acabar com a Guerra, lacrando-a no tempo no processo. (HQ: Don't Step on the Grass) Até o Doctor o roubar, o Momento se encontrava trancado junto com outras armas proibidas - coletivamente chamadas de o Arsenal de Omega - nos Cofres do Tempo. Embora todas as outras armas foram usadas contra os Daleks durante o curso da Guerra, o Momento avisou ao Doctor que haveria consequências para ele se continuasse com seu plano. O War Doctor disse então que não se importava, pois não tinha a intenção de continuar a viver após acabar com a Guerra, mas o Momento lhe respondeu que o castigo dele seria viver com o peso e o arrependimento de suas ações. (TV: The End of Time, TV: The Day of the Doctor) Usando o Momento, o Doctor colocou a guerra em um lacre temporal, fazendo com que fosse teoreticamente impossível penetrar no lacre por viagem no tempo. (HQ: Don't Step on the Grass) Supostamente, quando Doctor usou o Momento, ele destruiu Gallifrey, os Daleks, e os Time Lords. (HQ: Sky Jacks) Como disse o Nono Doctor mais tarde, todos os combatentes foram "exterminados em um segundo". (TV: Dalek) thumb|A interface do Momento na forma de [[Bad Wolf (Entidade)|Bad Wolf. (TV: The Day of the Doctor)]] No entanto, o Doctor mais tarde descobriu que sua memória do evento não era totalmente correta. Quando o War Doctor tentou ativar o Momento, sua interface apareceu para ele na forma de alguém de seu futuro, e deu a ele a oportunidade de mudar o resultado da Guerra do Tempo, envolvendo duas de suas encarnações futuras, o Décimo Doctor e o Décimo Primeiro Doctor, e permitindo, assim, que ele visse o futuro. O Momento ainda deu aos futuros Doctors a oportunidade de se juntarem ao War Doctor quando este se preparava para ativar a arma. Quando o conselho de Clara Oswald permitiu ao Décimo Primeiro Doctor lembrar de seu juramento como Doctor, ele desativou o Momento, informando a suas encarnações passadas que os três, juntos, poderiam pensar em uma outra maneira de terminara Guerra. Juntos, então, com a ajuda de todas as outras encarnações passadas, e o Décimo Segundo Doctor, os Doctor conseguiram uma maneira de congelar Gallifrey no tempo, e ao mesmo tempo fazer com que os Daleks se destruíssem uns aos outros no fogo cruzado. Assim, Gallifrey e os Daleks desapareceram, e a história foi preservada, mas o Doctor pode, afinal, evitar o genocídio de seu povo. O War Doctor e suas encarnações futuras não puderam manter a memória do que realmente aconteceu até que sua linha do tempo chegasse a sua Décima Primeira encarnação. Não se sabe o que aconteceu ao Momento depois disso. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Bastidores A Consciência do Momento com a qual o War Doctor interagiu foi interpretada por Billie Piper; a figura do futuro do Doctor usada pelo Momento foi a de Rose Tyler como Bad Wolf. Também teve romance entre o Momento e o Décimo Doutor. en:The Moment Categoria:Artefatos gallifreyanos